User blog:CureHibiki/Pretty Cure Plus and Minus Game!
Considering the wiki is going through a bit of a phase, I thought I'd lighten but the mood by playing a fun game! A few years ago, it was either PriPara or Aikatsu wiki, but one of them came up with a game where we could plus or minus Cures to determine who makes it to the final round. This wiki has done it before but it has been a while! There's literally no aim to this. There's no prize or anything, just a fun game. You could actually say it's a popularity contest but let's try not to think of it like that. So the way the game works is that you leave a comment picking two Cures to give +1 or -1 to. You have to do both to make your vote count. An example of how your comment should be: Cure Black +1 Cure White -1. When a Cure reaches +5 votes or -5 votes, they will move onto the next round or be eliminated from the game. Once they reach these numbers, they cannot be voted for. The game moves onto the next round when every Cure has reached either +5 or -5. You can only vote ONCE per day and editing your comment is not permitted. Once you submit the comment, that's it. That's your vote for the day. So think wisely for who you wish to plus and minus before publishing. If I see that your comment has been edited, I'll check the history and if I see that your vote has changed, I will not count it. You must wait a full 24 hours before voting again! I can tell if you haven't waited by looking at the time on your last comment. If you break this rule, you will unfortunately be forbidden to play. Please do not get upset or mean-spirited. It's okay to get a little frustrated as long as it doesn't cause drama or drag on for too long. If you're being rude/mean to any of the users here, I'm afraid you won't be able to take part ^^ Please vote based on your preferences. Don't vote a Cure down just because the picture I chose is ugly or to get revenge since someone down-voted your favourite Cure so you'd down-vote their favourite. That just ruins the fun of the game so try to vote on your preferences and not for personal reasons. These rules are inspired by the Aikatsu Friends Plus/Minus game rules ATTENTION: STAR TWINKLE CURES WILL NOT BE FEATURED SINCE THERE IS NO INFORMATION ON THEM AT THE TIME OF THIS BLOG. Anyway the game is not starting yet but I am thinking since there are a lot of Cures, I'll be splitting the rounds into colors before we move onto rounds that have all the Cures who passed together in one round. I will be starting Round 1 tomorrow with the PINK CURES so keep an eye out for that! I will be reminding you of the rules above with each round that happens but for now, please lemme know if you are interested so I know this won't go unnoticed >.< Category:Blog posts